L'encre de tes yeux
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Lors d’une mission qui tourne mal, Heero est enfermé avec Duo. Celui découvert que l’américain ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais lorsqu’ils sont libérés, il ne peut garder se secret. Il se met à écrire. Mais qu’arrivetil lorsque Duo trouve se journal int


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2, … … … 1+2+1

Genre : Song fic

Note : Petit chanson de Francis Cabrel. La chanson original est « L'encre de tes yeux ». Je sais que la chanson est un peu vieillotte (sûrement plus vieille que moi puis que je vais seulement avoir 18ans, le 14 décembre 1988) mais je l'aime bien.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, Heero est enfermé avec Duo. Celui découvert que l'américain ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais lorsqu'ils sont libérés, il ne peut garder se secret. Il se met à écrire. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Duo trouve se journal intime ?

« Début du texte de Heero

» Fin du texte de Heero

L'encre de tes yeux.

Heero :

Je savais que cette mission était pourrie. Mais c'était un peu tard pour râler. Je te regarde, tu es sérieux et ne dit rien. Tu foudroies nos ennemis du regard. Un soldat te frappe dans le bas du dos avec la crosse de son fusil. Tu tombes à genoux mais tu ne perds pas ce regard froid. A mon tour, je me retrouve à genoux. Une vive douleur me les transperçait lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le coup et qu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec le sol de cette basse. Après nous avoir attaché, les gardes d'OZ nous entraînent dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Lady Une nous y attend, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Nous allons tester votre résistance, pilotes de Gundam.

Nous passons sous toutes les tortures qu'ils connaissent. Autant Chimique que physique et psychique. Mais, rien, ils n'obtiennent rien de nous. Car si nous parlons, les autres mettrons leur vie en jeu, et ça il en est hors de question. Ils finissent par nous ruer de coup de pied avant de nous entraîner dans une cellule crasseuse et sombre. Ils nous y font entrer avant de nous attacher aux murs par des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il te place sur le mur gauche de la cellule, ils me placent sur celui de droit. De ce fait, il m'est impossible de vérifier si tu vas bien, tout comme il t'est impossible de trouvé le contact humain dont tu as tant besoin. Toi qui, sans nous le dire, transforme tes gestes de taquinerie en geste rassurant. Tu cherches à te rassurer, à vérifier que nous ne sommes pas des fantômes de ton passé. Tu ne dis rien et cela m'inquiète. Tout le plus grand parleur que je connaisse. Mais je comprends bien vite pourquoi. Tu dois avoir des côtes fêlées ou cassée vu comme tu serres tes bras autour de ton torse. La moindre de tes respirations doit te faire souffrir. Tu me jettes un regard avant de te couché sur le sol froid et humide de notre geôle. Tu finis par t'endormir et là, je me permet de t'observé. Ta souffrance me rend malade et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Les jours se succèdent tandis qu'ils continuent à vouloir nous faire parler. Tes souffrances comme les miennes se multiplient. Mais mon plus grand mal n'est pas physique. J'ai mal à un endroit que je ne doutais pas. J'ai mal de te voir souffrir. Tes souffrances, tes gémissements, des plaintes silencieuses transperce mon âme et mon cœur. Alors que tu t'endors enfin, épuisé. Je t'observé encore une fois, et là, je me rend compte que je t'aime. Mais cela ne se peut pas. Nous sommes des soldats, des combattants destiner à tuer ou à être tuer. Mais tout simplement, peut-être que tu n'éprouve pas ça pour moi.

**Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux**

**Même la morale parle pour eux**

Les alarmes de la base retentissent. Les autres nous on enfin retrouvé. Tes souffrances vont enfin s'arrêter. Nous allons enfin rentrer. En effet, la porte de notre cellule souffre devant le visage inquiet de Quatre, Trowa et de Wufei. Tu es appuyé contre le mur de la prison, soulager. Quatre te détache tandis que Trowa s'occupe de moi. Mais tu es à peine debout que tu pers l'équilibre et que tu tombes dans les bras de notre ami blond. J'arrive près de toi tandis que Quatre me fait comprend que tu as juste perdu connaissance. L'on rentre tous ensemble dans une nouvelle planque. Pendant que je me douche, Quatre te soigne. L'on inverse ensuite les places. Lorsque tu es sorti de la douche, nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres respectives. Elles se situent l'une en face de l'autre. En entrant, tu me souhaites bonne nuit tandis que je me contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Je me couche espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais celui-ci tarde à venir, mes pensées se bousculent. Je me lève pour me mettre devant mon pc et pour commencer à écrire. Je ne peux gardé en moi le secret de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, sans qu'il ne me consume entièrement.

**  
« J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.**

**  
Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,**

**J'en oubliais les miennes**

Nous sommes tout les deux enchaîner à notre conditions de soldat. Je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres tout comme toi. J ma toujours dit que les sentiments ne servaient à rien sauf à nous rendre faible. Je les toujours cru. Mais aujourd'hui je t'aime, et je sais que si tu es en danger, je ferais tout pour te sauver.

**  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté.**

Je me souvenais de tes sourires, de tes regards. Tu hantais mes rêves depuis un certains temps déjà, mais je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je pensais à toi. ****

Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève

Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient partagés, mais je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi.

**  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets.**

J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas et que, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, l'on restera en contact.****

Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.

Tout ce que j'ai écris, ses aux souvenir de tes yeux et de ton sourire que je l'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas être un jour amoureux de quelqu'un à se point et encore moins de toi. Toi la seule personne qui osait me touché sans craindre de mourir. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime Duo et ça rien ni personne ne pourra me l'enlevé. »

Duo :

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Bien que je sois fatigué, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Ce n'est que vers 1 h du matin que je me décidais à me lever. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je vis un rayon de lumière éclairer le couloir de part le bas de la porte d'Heero. Je m'avançais et frappais doucement. Aucune réponse. J'entrais. Heero était devant son pc, endormit. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. J'allais le réveiller pour qu'il se couche quand le titre du texte attira mon attention « L'encre de tes yeux ». Je connaissait se titre, c'était une chanson d'avant colonisation que sœur Hélène aimait beaucoup. Je me mis à lire le texte, mais quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je lus la dernière phrase. A cet instant, Heero se réveilla et dit :

- Duo,… mais qu'est ce tu fait là ?

D'un geste brusque, il referma son ordinateur. Mon regard se perdit dans l'immensité cobalt qui s'étendait devant moi. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je pouvais lire de la peur dans son regard. Non pas la peur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on va en mission ou la peur que l'on a de mourir. Mais la peur du rejet de l'être aimé. Une peur immense et incontrôlable. Sans réfléchir je me jetais sur lui. Mais une violente douleur me transperça et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de douleur passé mes lèvres. Aussitôt, Heero me serra contre lui et dit :

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi.

Il se releva et m'aida à en faire autant. Il me prit la main timidement et m'entraîna vers son lit. Il se coucha et me regarda. J'en fit de même tandis qu'il venait se serré contre moi avant de dire :

- Je t'aime Duo, pour toujours.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le 7 juillet 2006.

De 21 h 20 à 21 h 55.


End file.
